


Rapunzel! Let down your.....hand?

by Groovy_Me



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, My First One Piece Fic, Not Beta Read, One Piece Universe, POV Roronoa Zoro, Rapunzel Elements, Roronoa Zoro Being an Idiot, Roronoa Zoro being directionally challenged, Roronoa Zoro-centric, gomu gomu no mi, luffy as rapunzel, slight zolu, zolu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovy_Me/pseuds/Groovy_Me
Summary: Zoro wanders into a forest and happens upon a tower. There he meets a very strange boy with strange powers. Friendship ensues. Can he save the boy? Will they travel the seas together?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Rapunzel! Let down your.....hand?

**Author's Note:**

> I am very new to AO3 and writing fanfictions or any piece of fiction for that matter. This work may have mistakes so I apologise in advance for it! I am not very good at summaries. Hope you like the fic! Please comment any feedback so I can improve my writing! It'd be a great help! Also if there is any problem with the tags please let me know! I'm new to AO3 so I might have done something wrong unknowingly. Thank you! ^^
> 
> One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I do not own the characters.

He wandered the dense forest, cutting the shrubs his legs got stuck into, trying to find a way to go into the village. He planned on getting a room in an inn and drinking any sake he could get from the village. That is if he can find the village. He has been roaming around in the forest for too long.

"Honestly! Who builds a village in the middle of a forest?", he complained as he made his way through the trees. Of course, there was no village in the forest. He took all the wrong turns and now he was lost. Not that he'd admit it. This was what he was doing, wandering when he happened upon a tall black metal lattice fence. A fence that's slightly taller than an almost 6 feet man and in the middle of a forest was so suspicious. Why was there a fence so tall? Definitely not just to wild animals out. That's for sure. Could it be that someone lives here? He looked past the fence to find the land trapped by it, full of flowers. It was a beautiful grassy field, with flowers in almost all the colours, swaying with the wind as if dancing to the whistle of the breeze. There was a tall tower, with maybe three storeys, in the middle of the field. Maybe someone does live here. Honestly, it was a beautiful scene. The flowers swaying with the wind. But he felt something was odd. A tower in the middle of a flower field in the middle of a forest? Yes. That was odd. Whatever it is, the adventurer side of him kicked in, so he decided to get past the fence and check it out. He climbed up the lattice fence effortlessly and carefully climbed down on the other side.

“Honestly, a fence so tall but it can't even stop a person from climbing over it is useless. Whoever put the fence must be an idiot”, he muttered to himself.

That's when he heard it. A voice singing. His hands automatically went to his swords. He was trespassing if someone lives here. Better be ready to fight, he thought. The song went like,

"Oh, the islands in the south are warm...

And their heads get really hot...

They grow-a pineapples...

They grow-a coconuts...

And they're all morons!"

It was nonsensical and funny, and he found himself chuckling a bit. He relaxed a little, his rigid stance loosening a bit. Someone who's singing such a stupid song out loud can't be dangerous, can they? Well, he was about to find out. The voice was coming from a window on that tower so he went around the tower to find a door. Thrice. Just to be thorough. But he found no door. He was confused now. How does one enter a tower with no door? But someone had. Maybe he should just slice it? No. That'll bring the whole tower down and there's a person up there. He backed up and looked at the only window and he still heard the singing voice. 

"Hey! Is someone there? Answer me!", he shouted.

The singing stopped and for several minutes nothing happened. Then a boy with black hair wearing a straw hat, peeked from the window, a confused frown on his face. But it seemed the boy quickly recovered from the confusion because now he was grinning down at him.

"Hello! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to become the King of Pirates! Who are you, green-haired man?" The voice- no, Luffy shouted back happily from the window. 

Zoro stared at the boy. Maybe this boy was dropped on his head when he was a baby? No one sane just up and proclaims that they are going to be the Pirate King. Because that was a title held by no one for twenty years since Gold Roger, the first and only Pirate King was executed by the marines. No one dared to. So, yes. This boy may be crazy. Maybe entering the tower was a bad idea. Who knows how many kids like him are in there. But then he didn’t come this far to quit. 

"I'm Roronoa Zoro. Say, Luffy, right? How do I enter this tower? There's no door." Zoro asked, hoping that this boy would at least tell him how to get in the tower. Because by now, his curiosity had been piqued and he had to know how the boy enters and leaves the tower.

"Oh! You want to come in? That's great! Of course, you can come up! No one really comes here. I’m so happy someone is here!". Zoro blinked at this. Doesn't this boy know not to invite strange people into his….well, tower? Even if he was too lonely.

Luffy hopped up on the window sill and grabbed it with his hands. He readied himself to jump down. Zoro's eyes widened. What was this boy doing? Jumping from there will certainly result in broken bones. Maybe the boy was crazy, to begin with.

"You'll hurt yourself if you jump from there! What are you doing, you idiot!? Do you want to get hurt or something?" Zoro panicked. Maybe he should have talked a little with this boy and felt him out. Now he was going to be responsible for some crazy kid’s death. All he wanted was some sake and a nap. How did he get into this bizarre situation! Zoro was so deep in his panic that he didn't hear the boy speaking to him.

"-ro! Are you alive? Can you not hear? Are you deaf? But you just spoke to me though. Did you become deaf? Can you become deaf in a minute? Were you shocked by my powers? Did you lose your voice t-"

Zoro stopped listening. The boy was now standing right in front of him. And he was close. Very close. Zoro can almost see the way the boys' eyes sparkle as he uselessly blabbered about something. Wait, that means the boy was alive. But how? He looked up to the window to see the hands that grabbed on to the sill never left. His gaze slowly followed the hands down to the boy standing before him. That’s when it hit him. The boy’s hands had stretched. Zoro stumbled back and his eyes widened at the sight. What kind of devil’s magic was this?

“Y-Your hands....”

Luffy blinked and then as if he had just realised what was happening, he grinned and let go of his hands from the window sill.

“I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit. I’m a rubber man! I can stretch any part of my body!”, Luffy hooked his index finger into his mouth and stretched it as if to prove what he said.

“Devil fruit…?!”

Zoro didn't expect this. Devil fruit users are rare after all. To find one away from the Grand Line and that too in East Blue wasn’t common at all. He hadn't met any devil fruit eaters during his whole life in East Blue. He was deep in his thoughts again when he felt something wrap around his waist. He was startled from his thoughts. But before he could even comprehend what was happening he was pulled up by force and thrown roughly on the ground head first.

"We're here!" Luffy grinned as he stood up from where he had fallen on the ground. That's when Zoro realised they were inside the tower. Luffy had pulled him up using his rubber arms into the tower. Well, pulled him and threw him on the hard floor. He groaned as he sat up and looked around. The room was small. It had a bed and a wardrobe. There was a door so Zoro assumed that there was more than this room in the tower but the entrance was the window only.

"Do you always use this window to come in and go out?"

"I don't go out though… But this is how Gramps comes up! I reach out and pull him in through the window! Isn't it fun?!"

Before Zoro could open his mouth to reply, the only door in the room was opened so forcefully that it emitted a loud thud as it collided with the wall. A pink-haired boy stumbled in, panic clear in his eyes, as he blabbered to Luffy who was laughing and grinning at the pink-haired boy. 

"Calm down, Coby! Nothing happened! I just helped Zoro come in. That's all!"

"Oh! I see! I was scared that someone found this place and Luffy-san had let them up. We can't let anyone up here. Garp-san will be very angry if he finds out that some- WAIT! YOU BROUGHT SOMEONE INTO THE TOWER???" Coby, now completely on a panic mode, started pacing the room and muttering to himself with an occasional 'how can you be so stupid' thrown on Luffy's direction. Luffy didn't seem to mind. He just kept laughing and grinning at Coby's antics. Zoro was watching all this with utter bemusement. When he started his journey into the island, he never imagined he'd be in such a situation. Zoro was done with this. He just wanted to go to the village, find a pirate or two, hand them to the marines, drink some sake and have a peaceful nap in some inn. Really. That's all he wanted. Instead, he was now involved with two idiots. He turned to the window, fully intended to try and climb down. But he was dragged to where Luffy and Coby were standing, by one long rubbery arm.

"Where is Zoro going? Zoro needs to stay here!" Luffy grinned that could be easily described as eerie. Zoro shivered. 

"Zoro does not need to stay here. In fact, he shouldn't stay here! It's almost time for Garp-san to be back! If he knows about this, I'm toast, Luffy-san!" Coby sat down on a chair with his palms covering his face. It was clear the poor boy was scared. But of what, Zoro didn't know. And he didn't intend to find out. 

"Hey! I want to leave. Take your arm off me." Zoro demanded. Luffy looked put off but removed his arm from Zoro's waist. He looked so sad that Zoro felt bad for the boy. It looked like he didn't get many visitors. There was something about this boy. Something that made Zoro want to see that smile again. Something that made Zoro want to help him. Maybe this was some kind of side effect of a devil fruit power? Was he being bewitched? Is that kind of magic even possible? Even with all those questions in his head, he decided that he will help this boy. 

"Okay look here bo-uh, Luffy, I'll come back. I think, for now, you need to listen to the scaredy-cat". Zoro heard Coby protesting but he promptly ignored him, “I can't stay here for long and the sun has already started to go down. I’ll go find the village now. But don't worry. I’ll come back tomorrow and every other day till I leave this island. Deal?”.

“YES!” Luffy brightened upon hearing this even though the pink-haired boy looked sceptical.

He made his way back to the window.

“So...how do I get back down?” Zoro asked no one. Luffy hopped over to the window with his stretchy legs and extended his arms down like a rope and asked Zoro to climb down. Thanking him and the pink-haired boy, he climbed down. Quickly, he left the flower field and made his way towards the village in the hopes of getting a room in an inn and some sake. Or he tried to until he was wandering in the forest. Again. Till someone who was passing by in the woods offered to take him to the village. 

~~~

He returned to the tower the next day. This time, he reached the tower very late. It was already sundown. He stood at the foot of the tower again, thinking about how to call Luffy and then he grinned. There was something the prince in that particular fairy tale does. What was that? Oh. Yes. 

"Luffy! Luffy! Let down your arm!" He shouted as he grinned.

"I'm not a princess, you idiot!" An angry voice screamed from the window but Luffy did let his arm and wound it around Zoro's waist to pull him up. It wasn't a smooth landing. Zoro sat up from where he'd fallen, rubbing the bump on his head.

"That hurt." But Zoro still had a teasing smile on his face.

"That's what you get for calling me a princess! I'm a man! I'm the man who'll become the King of Pirates!" Luffy struck a pose with one hand on his hip and the other with the fist in the air like he's a winner.

“You are a princess who is trapped in a tower waiting for his Prince Charming!” Zoro teased as he laughed.

“Zoro! Take that back! I am not a princess, you…you who is late!”

“It is too far from the Foosha village to this forest...I started from the village this morning!”

“But it takes only an hour at most to reach the forest from the village, Zoro-san!” a new voice sounded and Zoro jumped. He didn’t notice the other person in the room.

“Coby! I didn’t see you there! What do you mean an hour?! I walked the whole day to get here!” he turned to Coby.

“That is impossible, Zoro-san. I have been to the village. It only takes an hour. Which route did you take to arrive here?”

“Uh...the one with too many shops…and the one with the tallest trees in the forest?”

“Zoro-san...do you not know the way here? Were you lost?”

“NO! I was not lost! And I know my way!" Zoro protested.

"Yes. Definitely lost. I'll help you from now on, Zoro-san." Coby smiled and nodded.

Tch. Who was this kid to think he could help him?! He can manage well on his own! But he didn't say that. 

"Coby, I see you're very calm now. What happened to all that panic?" Zoro asked. 

"Luffy-san is going to do whatever he wants to. There's no stopping him. So I think it'll be best if I can prevent Garp-san from knowing about all this as long as he doesn't go out. Even though I work for him, Luffy-san is my friend. If speaking to you makes him a little less lonely I'm glad! That's why I'll help you arrive here early every day!"

"Oi! I told you I don't need your help!" Zoro shouted.

"Zorooooooo! Cooooooooby! Let's go fish! Fish! Fish! And then eat them! Food! Food! Food!" Luffy yelled as he launched himself on both Zoro and Coby, making all three collapse on the floor. 

"Idiot!" Zoro groaned.

"Luffy-san!" Coby whined.

"Wait, fish? Is there a pond or something nearby?" 

"There's a pond right behind the tower. Did you not notice it?" Coby asked, exasperated.

Zoro just grunted as he stood up and walked in the direction opposite to the window while dusting himself off. 

"Zoro-san! The window is that way!" Coby pointed to the window.

Zoro turned and tried to keep his head down to hide his blush. It didn't help that Luffy and Coby were laughing at him now. But he felt happy, and he had the most fun here. Something he had never felt till now. And it was nice. So he decided he wanted to keep coming back to the tower every day.

~~~

Coby would wait near the inn Zoro was staying and walked him to the tower every day. In the tower, Luffy, Coby and Zoro talked a lot. Mostly it was Luffy telling Zoro how he'd be a pirate captain one day, gather an interesting crew and sail the seas. At times Coby would join in too, telling them his dream of becoming an Admiral in the navy and explaining the Navy's glory at length. These visits to the tower and chats with Luffy and Coby went on for a month. Zoro really started to like Luffy by now. The boy was determined and passionate. But one thing bothered Zoro every time Luffy said he was going to be a pirate. He decided to voice the question bubbling inside him one day.

"You do know you have to get out of this tower first to become the Pirate King, right?"

Luffy blinked. He blinked again. And again. And then deflated like a balloon. Literally.

"I know….."

"Zoro-san, you came across a tall metal fence, right?" Coby asked. Zoro nodded. 

"It's made of Kairouseki. Devil fruit power users can't touch it. It'll drain their energy. Luffy can't go out because he can't climb the fence. He'll collapse from exhaustion the second he touches it." Coby explained pulling Zoro from his thoughts.

"Yes….." Luffy whined pathetically from the floor where he was lying down dramatically as if saying the word Kairouseki out loud had hurt him. 

"Can't you carry him out?" Zoro asked.

"I'm sorry. No matter how much I like Luffy-san I can't betray Garp-san. He's my commanding officer and a Vice Admiral. I'm a marine soldier. I have my duty. So I can't help Luffy-san." Coby said with a hint of sadness.

"Don't worry, Coby! If I'm going to become Pirate King, I'll have to overcome obstacles myself!" Luffy stood up now, with hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. 

Zoro sighed and turned towards the window. 

"Luffy, I'll be going now so help me climb down. But tomorrow, I'll find a boat and I'll carry you out of the fence so we can get out of this island. You want to become the Pirate king, right? Then you should know it's okay to accept help from a friend. I'll be back tomorrow. Let's set sail together, okay?" He turned to face Luffy and smiled. He didn't know why he offered. But all he could think was helping Luffy. The past month had been really fun and he had come to really like Luffy. So he didn't want to see Luffy sad. 

Luffy blinked. He blinked again. Blinked several times. Zoro realised Luffy was letting the information sink in. For some reason, it seems to take a while. With Luffy being dense, he wasn’t surprised.

"You'd do that? Thank you, Zoro! Now I can become a pirate soon!" Luffy was bouncing in joy, quite literally since his body was made of rubber. He then grabbed his straw hat and hugged it before jumping on Zoro and hugging his face, and effectively suffocating him. Zoro struggled but as he finally freed himself from Luffy, he smiled at him. There it was. That feeling again. The one he was afraid of. The one that scared him a month ago and still did. He didn't know why he wanted to see Luffy smile. Why he wanted to make him smile. It was a dangerous feeling. He shouldn't feel this way. But there was something about Luffy that pushed him to feel and not care about the danger. It was exhilarating and Zoro was giving in to it.

"Is Zoro leaving now, then?" Luffy asked bringing Zoro back to reality.

"Yes. The sun is almost down and it'll be dark soon. So I'll have to leave now. I'll come back tomorrow. Be ready, Luffy! Now help me climb down!"

Zoro and Coby climbed down the window and Zoro waved a 'see you later' at Luffy, who waved back enthusiastically, before making their way out the field.

"Zoro-san, are you sure about this?" Coby asked when they reached the village.

"Are you going to tell this Garp about it?"

"No….I don't know…..I haven't decided yet. But if you must know, I should tell him, Zoro-san. It's my duty. Maybe I will."

"Of course. And I respect that. Don't worry. I have a plan." Zoro nodded at Coby and watched the boy as he made his way back to the tower. He sighed and went inside the inn too, thinking if it'll be fun tomorrow.

~~~

_ The next morning at the port….. _

"I have someone who's coming with me. I have to go get them. Can the boat remain here till then?" Zoro asked the old man. He had just bought a sailboat from that old man, who was a shipwright. 

"No problem. You can leave it here." The shipwright replied. Zoro waited at the inn when Coby usually picked him up but Coby wasn't there. He waited for 10 minutes before he started wandering into the village trying to find the forest and thus reach the tower.

_ 3 hours laters…. _

When he reached the tower, by pure luck, it was already noon. At least it wasn't bad as the last time he went searching for the tower. 

"Luffy! Luffy! Let dow-" 

"Shut up! I'm not a prin-Ow! That hurts, Gramps!" Luffy whined. 

"I'm hitting you because it should hurt, idiot!" An unknown voice shouted, "Coby! Let that boy up!"

Zoro looked at the window in confusion. He heard voices. One was Luffy but who was the other? He just stood there confused when a rope ladder fell in front of him. He looked up to see Coby tying the other end of the ladder to the window and gestured to him to come up. Zoro grabbed the ladder and made his way up. Once he landed on the floor of the tower through the window, the scene that greeted him was…..funny, for the lack of a better word. When he heard the voices he imagined so many scenarios but he didn't expect this. Luffy was sitting in a corner facing the wall with a placard that said 'I will not become a pirate' on his back and an old man Luffy had called 'Gramps' standing in the middle of the room in a marine uniform. Luffy seemed to be pouting. Zoro couldn't hold his laughter anymore. He started laughing. Through his laughter, he barely registered that Luffy has started screaming saying something along the lines of 'It's not funny', which it was, and the old man screaming at Luffy. This only made Zoro laugh more. Finally, he calmed down and looked at a pouting Luffy and then at the old man. This must be Garp, the marine. So Coby did inform this Garp person. He must be feeling sorry. He turned to look at Coby who looked sad.

"Are you the one who promised to help Luffy so he can go out to the sea?" The old man asked. Zoro turned to him and just nodded. He pointed at himself and then at Luffy as he said "I am Monkey. D. Garp. This idiot's grandfather. And I will not let you take him. Especially not after his older brother went and became a pirate!"

Everything fell into place. Zoro didn't really pry Luffy or Coby about the tower or why they were there. He just assumed that maybe Luffy was a prisoner. Maybe Luffy wronged this Marine somehow unknowingly. But Zoro realised what was going on. The fence. The tower. Everything was because this old man didn't want his grandson to become a pirate. This whole thing was a case of 'Parents want their child to be like them' gone wrong and it was all very funny that if he wasn't in the danger of getting arrested for insulting a marine Vice Admiral, he'd have laughed. Instead, he thought of how he was going to execute his plan. It was simple. Distract the old man. Grab Luffy. Run like hell. Simple but effective! But how do you distract a marine officer?

"..."

"Do you understand?"

"..."

"Can you hear me, boy?"

Zoro looked at the room's door and his eyes widened. "Pirates!"

Garp turned to look at the door, as if in reflex on hearing the word ‘pirates’, but the minute he turned it seemed that he realised he got played. The only way to the tower was the window which was actually in front of him and near to where Zoro was standing. Zoro didn't waste any time in grabbing Luffy, putting him over his shoulders like a potato sack and jumping out the window landing not so smoothly on the ground. Thankfully neither of them got hurt, save a few bruises on Zoro. Then he started running towards the fence.

"Zoro! Zoro! I didn't get to say bye to Coby!" Luffy thrashed which made Zoro stumble. "You'll see him again, idiot. He's a marine, you'll be a pirate. You'll see him again. But if you go back now you'll never be a pirate! What do you want? To be a pirate or not?" Zoro was a little angry at this point. He was going through all this for this idiot and what did he do? Whine. 

Luffy mumbled something. "What?" Zoro asked. "I want to become a pirate!" Luffy replied while pouting. 

"Then shut up and stay put, idiot!"

"Zoro is mean!"

"I said shut up!"

"Okay now hold on to me, Luffy. I'm giving you a piggyback ride throughout the climb up and down. Be grateful" Zoro said, "Now, Hold on tight." 

Luffy just nodded and held on tight like he was instructed. Zoro started the climb. Halfway through Luffy started complaining about how his energy was being drained but Zoro blocked him out and focused on climbing. He reached the top when he saw Garp and Coby running towards them. He swiftly jumped down and started running away and hopefully towards the port. After an hour of both Zoro and Luffy running to reach the port, they were now successfully lost.

"It's all Zoro's fault! Zoro is directionally dimwit!"

"What? What kind of an insult is that even? You know what, don't bother!" 

Zoro stiffened as he heard rustling. His hands immediately went to his katana, preparing to fight, if Luffy's grandfather had come chasing. He heard the rustling again. Now he turned towards the bush from where the sound came from. He took a step towards it, with Luffy behind him, and that's when a pink head burst out from the bush. Zoro drew his katana, ready to slash whoever it was, but then realized it was Coby.

"Coby!!! I was so sad that I couldn't say goodbye to you! I'm so glad you're here!" Luffy peeked from behind Zoro. 

"Why are you still here!? You two left an hour ago!" Coby asked. 

"We got lost!" Luffy replied with the same enthusiasm that he treated everything else with and even dared to chuckle. As if then getting lost was a joke.

"I thought you had a plan, Zoro-san!" Coby turned to Zoro.

"I did. It was 'Grab Luffy, Get out of the tower and flower field, and go to the docks'. It's a simple yet effective plan, isn't it?" He boasted. He took pride in his plans, after all.

"Did you plan how to get to the port with your directionally challenged mind?" Coby deadpanned.

"Ooooooohhh that's a good one!" Luffy laughed.

"I left that to fate."

Coby sighed. 

"Okay, let's go! I know the way to the port. I hope Garp-san isn't there yet! Or left as he got bored waiting for you two. That's highly possible too"

"Is it okay though, Coby? Won't you get into trouble? You shouldn't put your dream in jeopardy to help me." Luffy said, now oddly serious about the whole thing.

"It's okay, Luffy-san. As long as Garp-san doesn't know, it's not a problem. You're my friend after all!"

"Thank you, Coby!" Luffy clasped Coby's hands and nodded. 

The three then made their way to the port, now with Coby's help. Garp was nowhere to be seen. Maybe Coby was right after all.

They reached the spot where Zoro left the sailboat. The shipwright appeared from his workshop, his eyes narrowed.

"Hey, you! Green hair! What did you do? Garp was around asking if anyone had seen a green-haired and a black-haired boy."

Zoro winced. "Nothing, he was just searching for us because we missed him while leaving. But we met him on the way here. Nothing to worry." Zoro lied through his teeth. But the old man didn't look convinced. He glared at Zoro but then shrugged and went back into his workshop.

"Thank goodness." Zoro sighed.

"Is this our ship?" Luffy was standing in front of a huge ship with a dragon head. Zoro thought he saw stars in his eyes. He sighed again and grabbed Luffy by his ear, dragging him to their small sailboat. "This is our boat. That's all I could afford."

"Heh, Zoro has no money." Luffy snickered.

"Well it's not like you contributed, you dumbass. Now get on the boat before your grandfather finds us!" Zoro hit the back of Luffy's head. He was getting angry now. 

"Okay, Zoro…" Luffy whined, rubbing his head but got on the boat. Zoro stepped in after Luffy, grabbed his sword ready to cut the rope binding the boat to the dock. 

"Bye-bye, Coby!!!" Luffy waved at Coby who was standing on the dock, eyes slightly wet. 

"Take good care of yourself, Luffy-san. And become the Pirate King soon, alright?"

"Of course! You become an Admiral soon too, Coby! We'll meet again!" Luffy grinned. Coby nodded and turned to Zoro.

"You take care too, Zoro-san. And take care of Luffy-san too. He's reckless, stubborn and hot-headed but if you're there with him I think it'll be good for him. So please."

"I will, Coby. Don't worry. Then we'll be off." Zoro said as he cut the rope with his katana. Both Zoro and Luffy waved at Coby till he became a speck in their vision. Then Zoro saw another figure, probably Garp, approach Coby. He spoke to Coby and then listened to Coby say something and then got angry and left. Probably Coby told Garp that he pursued Zoro and Luffy but they escaped before he could capture them. Zoro smiled to himself. Coby then turned towards Zoro and Luffy. And with one final wave, he left to join Garp. 

Zoro turned to Luffy now.

"Where to, Captain?"

"Wherever the wind takes us!!!”

“You have no idea, do you?”, Zoro said with a sigh. 

Zoro just smiled. Well, it wasn't like he planned his journeys anyway. He always did go where the wind took him. And if it had led him to Luffy, then surely it won't be wrong. He had a great adventure on the island. He only hoped he could have a great one in the next. 

The sun disappeared into the horizon as Luffy and Zoro sailed towards wherever the wind was taking them. The beginning of a new adventure.


End file.
